


The Unfinished Fic (With an Ending)

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cricket, M/M, Nouis, Omega Louis, agreed upon by H and L, which is a boring game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Louis greatly regretted all of his life decisions up to this point. Okay fine, maybe not all of them, but definitely a vast majority. After all, if he’d not told one little white lie about loving cricket just to impress a fit guy at the pub, maybe he wouldn’t be stuck at what was, one hundred percent, the most boring “sporting” event of his entire life.





	The Unfinished Fic (With an Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: This is the same fic I posted on Ko-Fi. I belatedly decided to post it here. :) 
> 
> One could consider this to be a completed work as it has a fair ending. I thought I'd go ahead and post it so you have something to read while I finish my other projects.
> 
> Please don't ask for a sequel. I already feel this is incomplete and I feel bad for not finishing it to my liking. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis greatly regretted all of his life decisions up to this point. Okay fine, maybe not all of them, but definitely a vast majority. After all, if he’d not told one little white lie about loving cricket just to impress a fit guy at the pub, maybe he wouldn’t be stuck at what was, one hundred percent, the most boring “sporting” event of his entire life.

He thought it had been an innocent conversation with the alpha who came and sat next to him at the bar. The moment the lad had sat down, it was as if all of the other scents in the room diminished and it was just that one person. The lad had introduced himself as Harry, offered to buy him a drink, and looked up to where Louis had previously been focusing his attention. Which was a game of cricket the owner of the bar had flipped on.

To be honest, the only reason Louis had been concentrating on the game was to figure out what the fuck people could possibly like about it. And why was it playing in a pub? Louis had watched a game of baseball one time to figure out why it was “America’s pastime” and he thought he was going to die of boredom from that. Cricket was ten times worse. As Louis watched he could see that there were similarities between cricket and baseball. As in there were players on the field and someone throwing a ball to a person who swung a piece of wood. Beyond that what the fuck was the point of the game? What were the players doing? Or not doing?

“It’s an interesting game, isn’t it?” Harry had asked.

Did Harry like the game of cricket? This beautiful creature who had Louis’ full attention on his scent and had the most beautiful hands he had ever seen. His fingers filled with so many rings that Louis wanted to know the meaning of. If there was a meaning, of course. It would be best that Louis had this pertinent information when the man was so beautiful.

“It is,” Louis agreed.

Had Louis just said that cricket is an interesting game? Did that just happen? That didn’t just happen. There were sure to be other interests that he and Harry could share. Cricket should not be one of them. But he just agreed that cricket was an interesting game. 

“I have a friend who’s son plays cricket,” Harry had continued. “There’s a game tomorrow if you’re interested. It’s at a high school about thirty minutes from London.”

Why the fuck would anyone  _ choose _ to play this game?

“Would you maybe want to go?” Harry had asked tentatively.

Could Louis suggest that they go run around in a park chasing crickets instead? As in the insect. That seemed like a lot more fun than watching a game called cricket. Although Louis supposed that joining Harry would give him the chance to be with him for the ride there and back.

Louis had stupidly agreed. He blamed it fully on Harry’s scent radiating in the combined smell of sandalwood and frankincense. Which, in case anyone was wondering, the scent was fucking divine. To Louis at least. Unfortunately. Because now he was in a small stadium to watch a game of high school cricket. The only thing stopping Louis from falling asleep was the man next to him.

“I could never figure out why they wear all white,” Harry pondered out loud. “I watched the Cricket World Cup last year and they wear team uniforms.”

Louis nearly spit out his drink. Cricket had a World Cup? And Harry subjected himself to watching it? Louis was undeniably attracted to Harry but attraction could only go so far.

“I’ve wondered that,” Louis responded. “Maybe they have to, like, graduate before they can wear colored uniforms. Earn their rightful place in the cricket playing world.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter and Louis let a giggle escape him. Harry was cute. In a masculine alpha-y way. 

"I'm sure that's it," Harry said. "Although you'd think they'd wear something besides white. That color isn't exactly easy to keep clean."

Should Louis point out that no one on the field really moved very far? There wasn't enough activity to get clothes dirty.

Louis was surprised when a chorus of cheers rang out from the few people in the stands. He whipped his attention back to the field. What did he miss? Did something happen? Why did it seem like no one had moved on the field? What was the game even about? Just let it be over with and he'll confess to Harry that he was never really interested in the game. They could go chase crickets in the park instead. 

"What did I miss?" Louis asked. 

Harry pointed towards the center of the field and explained. "The baller just knocked both balls down."

What the fuck? 

Louis looked between the field and Harry, finally settling on Harry's profile. He was looking out onto the field in intense concentration. Too intense. 

"The baller just knocked two of the balls down," Louis deadpanned.

Louis thought back to the other night at the pub where he was trying to figure out the game. Louis would have remembered if there was a player referred to as a baller. He did, however, remember that the person pitching was calling a bowler. It was a weird name for a pitcher which is why he could remember it. So who was this baller knocking down balls that Harry was referring to?

Wait...

"Harry, just out of curiosity, how long have you been interested in this game? Did you mean to say baller or..."

"I think I meant to say bowler?"

"You think?"

Harry dropped his head into his hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Louis." 

Louis remained silent as he waited for Harry to continue.

After a few moments Harry lifted his face out of his hands and turned his entire body to better face Louis.

"I'm sorry, Louis," Harry repeated. "It's just that you seemed really into the game at the pub and I knew I could get these tickets for you. This game obviously isn't as exciting as a World Cup or whatever but I thought maybe it was better than nothing? I really don't know much about Cricket to be honest."

"But you watched the Cricket World Cup?"

Harry cringed. "Well, I did for about ten minutes but then flipped the channel before I fell asleep from boredom."

Louis fish mouthed. He had no idea what to say. What do you say when you want to punch a pretty alpha you just met? Maybe he could wait until Harry dropped him off after their date, or whatever the fuck this was, and punch him as Louis was getting out of the car. That would probably be best. Harry seemed like a cool lad but at the end of the day he was an alpha and probably wouldn't accept an omega punching him. 

"I'm really sorry, Lou," Harry repeated for the twenty-eighth time. "Do you maybe want to teach me the rules of the game? Maybe it would make it more interesting."

"I really want to punch you right now," Louis said halfway to himself. He knew Harry would hear him loud and clear. 

Harry spluttered. "I... what?"

"But alphas usually don't like that so I won't," Louis said as he turned his attention to the boring as fuck game. 

"You can punch me," Harry rushed out, quickly pulling Louis' attention back. 

Louis gestured around to the people in the stands and said, "Maybe later when we don't have an audience."

"Please punch me now," Harry instructed. "It will make me feel better."

Louis burst out in laughter and watched as Harry's face scrunched into a look of confusion.

"Can we go now?" Louis asked. Harry looked even more confused.

"Harry, the only reason I was watching that damn Cricket game in the pub is because I was trying to figure out what the point of the game was. And why the fuck it was being broadcast in a pub. I agreed that it was an interesting game on accident. Or whatever. I was distracted."

"Distracted?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow. 

There was another cheer from the crowd and Louis glanced toward the field to see if the players had moved. He couldn't be sure.

Louis waved his hands around in a nonsensical pattern in front of Harry. "This. I was distracted by all of this. Or all of you.. And you used your scent against me in my time confusion."

Harry's face cleared and he gave a crooked smile. Was it smelling more like sandalwood and frankincense or was it just Louis?

Harry stood up and reached out his hand to help Louis up. 

"Let's go, Lou. I liked chatting in the car on the way here so let's head back to London. We'll probably hit traffic which means we can talk for even longer."

Louis giggled. That was definitely a plan he could get behind.

\----

"How was your date?" Niall asked the moment Louis stepped into the flat. "Do I get to meet him to see if I approve?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"We broke up.'

Niall turned his attention from working on his laptop and asked, "Didn't you just meet? I thought this was a first date. How did you break up if you weren't together? Like together together."

"He lied and a relationship can not be built on lies," Louis explained.

Niall frowned and asked, "What did he lie about?"

Louis shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to Niall. "He said he liked Cricket but than didn't know a thing about the game because he never even watched it."

Niall snorted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you lie about liking the sport. If you can consider it a sport."

"That's not the point."

"I'm pretty sure it's a very solid point. Did he apologize?"

Louis nodded. "Like ten times, yeah. It was a little excessive if you ask me."

"Sounds like he's sorry then. Did you apologize?"

Did he apologize? Excellent question.

"I think? I did tell him it was his fault that I said I liked Cricket in the first place."

Niall tapped his index finger on his chin as in deep in thought. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's apologizing. When are you doing something else?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Oh so you didn't break up. I'm shocked by your exaggeration of the situation. Truly shocked."

Louis gave a playful punch on to Niall's shoulder. At least he got to punch someone today. 

"I don't like you," Louis announced as he got up to head to the kitchen.

"You love me and I want to meet Harry tomorrow," Niall called after him.

\----

Louis laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep as thoughts of Harry bounced around in his head. Louis couldn't help but laugh at how they ended up at a game of Cricket. As Louis originally thought Harry actually liked the game it seemed the activity was merely a date. Which was cool. The drive there and back gave them a lot of time to get to know each other. Now that Louis found out that Harry didn't like Cricket as well (thank God) it seemed like the situation was more like an alpha trying to impress an omega by producing two tickets on such short notice. 

And what about when they met in the pub? The scents of all of the people there just seemed to diminish when Harry came along. Although maybe Louis was just too focused on Harry's green eyes that nothing else in the room mattered?

Louis flipped onto his side. He needed sleep in preparation for his date. It had been far too long since Louis had truly been interested in an alpha and he wanted this to go well. 

\----

Thankfully Niall wasn't home when it came time for Harry to pick Louis up. It has been awhile since Louis had a proper date and for some reason Niall seemed to be just as happy by Louis' date than Louis was. Which also meant he would be nosy and become some sort of protective being telling Harry to have Louis home by ten. Or some other ridiculous comment or instruction.

Louis answered the door to find Harry holding a bouquet of roses. He looked stunning. The while shirt he was wearing didn't do any harm to his looks either and Louis momentarily became fixated on the tattoos revealed due to the amount of buttons Harry had left open. He looked like a prince. 

"I brought you flowers," Harry said, bringing Louis attention back to Harry's face. "I hope you have a vase?"

"I do," Louis stated as he gestured for Harry to come in. "I don't remember the last time anyone brought me flowers so it's probably buried somewhere."

Louis headed towards the kitchen and mentally slapped himself for not saying anything about the roses that Harry was still carrying. 

Thankfully the kitchen wasn't far from the entryway though and Louis immediately turned to face Harry upon reaching their destination. 

"Thank you, Harry," Louis said softly as he looked up into Harry's green eyes. "For the roses."

Harry handed them over with a blazing smile and Louis immediately held them to his nose to take a deep whiff. As cheesy as it was, roses were his favorite flowers. 

"You're welcome," Harry replied. Harry reached out his hand as if to touch Louis' face but pulled back before any contact was made. "You smell like roses, you know?"

Louis had been told that before but somehow Harry telling him after giving him a dozen roses meant a lot more than any other alpha saying it. Louis internally preened. At least until he realized he didn't know how to respond to Harry's statement. He couldn't just say that, yes, other people have said that, could he? 

"You smell just as lovely as you look," Harry continued, saving Louis from having to come up with a response about his scent. "That blue shirt brings out your eyes perfectly."

Louis blushed under Harry's gaze. Louis was absolute shit at accepting compliments. Saying 'thank you' was always a good start but it just didn't seem to be enough.

He went for it anyway and finally replied with another thank you.

With that said maybe he could tell Harry to not give him any more compliments? That way Louis wouldn't have to come up with a different response. 

"Vase?" Harry prompted.

Where the fuck did they keep a vase? Did they even  _ have  _ a vase in their flat? Maybe he could use a couple of empty beer bottles? Louis looked around the kitchen in hopes that it would appear out of nowhere. 

"Top shelf!" Louis exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. Because now he had to remember which top shelf followed by not being able to reach it. Receiving flowers was overrated unless one was prepared. 

Miraculously Louis picked the correct cabinet and stared hopelessly where he knew the vase would be buried behind everything else on the very top shelf. He wasn't short, per se, but whoever put in the kitchen cabinets seemed to assume that only people over the height of 6'5" would be living in the flat. Louis wasn't exaggerating. Ish.

"Top shelf?" Harry asked. 

Harry wasn't 6'5" so he probably wouldn't be able to reach it either. Just sayin.

"Yeah, probably behind all of the other stuff up there. I don't spend much time in the kitchen so I don't even know, to be honest."

"No worries," Harry said with a smile as he started to pull out things from the cabinet, his hand finally grabbing the vase. 

Maybe Harry was 6'5" after all? Louis would leave that thought for another day.

Louis stood by and watched Harry putter around the kitchen to get the flowers in order. He should probably be helping but if Harry actually wanted help then he should have worn a different shirt for fuck's sake. Louis was entranced by the Disney prince maneuvering around the kitchen with ease. 

"Where would you like them, Lou?"

Louis snapped out of his trance and looked around the room with no purpose whatsoever.

"I'm thinking my bedroom," Louis decided, smiling at the thought of how Harry had already started to call him Lou.

Harry handed the vase with the beautiful flowers over. "I'll let you settle them and then we can head out, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Louis dashed to his bedroom and placed the flowers on his nightstand, already knowing he would be falling asleep to thoughts of Harry.

"Where to?" Louis asked as he met Harry in the entryway. "Anything but a game of Cricket."

Harry burst out in laughter. "That was a one time event. Never again. But I was thinking dinner and a walk in the park? Assuming the rain holds off. If not, a movie?"

A walk in the park? That was something Louis had never done on a first date. Second date? Did the Cricket game count? Did he want it to count? Debatable. Louis had enjoyed every second of listening to Harry talk during their trip though so Louis was definitely up for it being a date.

"Sounds brilliant," Louis responded. He watched as a pleased smile overtook Harry's face. Before he could turn to head to the door Louis caught Harry's nose flare, a sign that he truly did like Louis' scent and was trying to take it without getting into Louis' space. 

It was going to be a good night.

\----

Louis thought he noticed Harry’s phone vibrate several times throughout dinner but in true gentleman-ly form Harry ignored it completely. All of Harry’s attention was focused on the omega in front of him. Which was unfortunate when Louis misjudged the amount of bread he shoved in his mouth and probably looked like a chipmunk who couldn’t chew properly because there was so much food stuck between his teeth. 

Besides that it was good though. Louis couldn’t help but giggle when Harry shoved his vibrating phone into his back pocket as they left the restaurant.

“You can check your phone, Harry,” Louis said as he bumped Harry in the shoulder. “I really don’t mind and it might be important.”

Harry gave Louis a sheepish smile as he pulled out his phone to review the incoming texts.

“Oh, shit,” Harry said to himself as he stopped in his tracks.

Louis frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Harry silently nodded his head in confirmation. “Yes. Kind of. Mostly.”

“I think I need you to translate that,” Louis said. “On a scale of 1 - 10 how okay is okay when you say yes, kind of, and mostly?”

Harry let out of bright laugh and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. It couldn’t be that bad with that burst of laughter right?

Harry sighed. “I’m so sorry, Lou. This has been my friend, Liam.”

“Okay?” Louis prompted when Harry didn’t continue.

“My sister gave me concert tickets for Liam. I don’t see why she just didn’t give them to him directly.”

Harry stopped again and Louis rolled his eyes at the alpha.

“Excuse my terminology, Harry. But just spit it out.”

Harry chuckled softly. “The concert is tonight. Liam can’t go to the full thing because he’s at work. But he doesn’t even have the tickets for afterwards because I kinda got distracted by our exciting game of Cricket last night so I didn’t get them to him.”

Louis snorted and Harry frowned.

“Sorry,” Louis said. “You just referred to Cricket as exciting. But continue. Why are things not okay? Or maybe okay?”

“The tickets are in the glovebox of my car. I forgot to give them to him.”

It was Louis’ turn to frown. “I don’t understand the issue. How far away is he? We can just go drop them off. No problem.”

“Are you sure?” Harry questioned. “I don’t want to interrupt our date is all.”

“I’m positive,” Louis confirmed. “Besides, it will give me a chance to meet one of your friends.”

Harry nodded and they continued to the car. He didn’t look particularly happy but he did provide Louis with a crooked smile and Louis took it for a win.

“After you,” Harry said as he opened the car door for Louis. He was such a gentleman and Louis loved it.

——

It turned out that Liam was a bartender at a pub. Well more like pub/club. There was a pub type area but a second room where it was more of a club atmosphere. It was pretty sick in Louis’ unprofessional opinion. 

“Will you be okay for a few minutes?” Harry asked as they stopped by the bar. “I just need to pull Liam away for a moment to hand over the tickets and such.”

Louis took a seat on an empty stool and gave Harry an exaggerated eye roll. 

“I’ll be fine, Harry. If you remember correctly we met in a pub where I was sitting by myself. I’m okay being around strangers.”

Harry laughed and gave Louis’ shoulder a squeeze. “Just don’t make any plans to go watch a game of Cricket with anyone while I’m gone.”

“Oh, my God,” Louis mumbled as he pushed on Harry’s chest to send him away to meet his friend.

As soon as Harry was out of sight the scents of the alphas and omegas in the pub flooded Louis’ nostrils. Which, odd. He hadn’t even noticed how they had faded into the background when Harry was by his side. Maybe he hadn’t been making that up the other night when he first met Harry?

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

Louis looked over to an alpha pulling an empty stool closer into Louis’ space. He smelled like ginger and… something. 

“I’m good,” Louis advised. “Thank you though. I’m just waiting for someone.”

The man placed his hand softly on Louis’ knee and said, “Well, maybe just while you’re waiting then? You look like you could use some company until they get here.”

The ginger smell melted away and was fully replaced by sandalwood and frankincense.

“He’s here.” 

Louis turned to find a small frown on Harry’s face as he approached the bar, his eyes zeroing in on where the man had his hand on Louis’ knee. 

Louis slid off of the bar stool and thankfully the man that used to smell like ginger merely shrugged and turned his attention to someone on the other side of him. 

“All good, Louis?”

“All good,” Louis assured. “Did you settle everything with Liam?”

Harry nodded. “I did. I was obviously hoping to introduce you but he was too wrapped up in trying to get out the door for the concert. He says hi though.”

Louis gave Harry a direct smile as they headed towards the exit and said, “Tell him I say hi back when you see him next.”

Harry brushed his hand on the small of Louis’ back as he directed Louis out the door.

Into the rain. Because of course it decided to rain.

Harry let out a noise that sounded like a strangled sigh and said, “This is not how I was hoping this night would go.”

The pair jogged to the car and managed to get in before getting too wet.

“Movie then?” Louis asked. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him when he saw Harry’s scrunched up face. Louis was going to take that as a sign of frustration.

“Looks like it.”

“Bring it on. Whatever you want,” Louis said as he pointed towards the direction of the theater. Or more like a random direction because he had no idea where the fuck they were.

“Whatever  _ you _ want, Lou,” Harry corrected. 

Louis playfully waved the comment away. “Whichever.”

Harry laughed and Louis smiled at the quick change in demeanor. Their amazing date was back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed what was here. Feel free to reblog my [Tumblr post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/186284776094/the-unfinished-fic-4k-by-2tiedships2-how-was).
> 
> No sequel for this fic. I'll post something else in the near-ish future!


End file.
